Vampyric love mastered
by kaname10197
Summary: Sapheria is a abused girl who lost her parents. her best friend is a vampire and she is in loe with him. soon they fall in love but what happens to him? what is the price he has to pay for her will he turn her into a vamprie?
1. Cameron

Once in a life time By: Emily Warren

November 19, 2010

It didn't have to end this way at all. I remember seeing them for the last time then people freaking out as I stood there not knowing what to do. I was 3 at the age now I am 17 years old. I go to high school, and I don't like to cause trouble. I am in love with art and music but there is only one man. Any time I am around him I feel nervice, I blush, my heart speeds up. I wish he knew but he is always with friends or at band practice but who knows what could happen.

Chapter 1

"UNCLE!" I said

"What Sapheria?" he said groaning trying not be wake up fully so when I left he could go back to sleep.

"I need lunch money" I said with a sigh.

"Go to my safe take out forty dollars ok" he yelled at me. I ran up stairs and did what eh said and walked out to go to my bus but there was a car in my drive ways it was my friend Cameron.

"Hey want to ride to school but before we go since it is sophomore testing want to go to breakfast with me?" he said with a smile.

"Ok as long as you will let me pay this time" I laughed.

"Of course." He said with a grin and opened the door. When I got into the car he turned on 94.1 and blasted music. Like me I turned it down and he reached to turn it up and are hands touched. I blushed and pulled back.

"Aw you are blushing Sapheria it's so cute" he said looking at me. I blushed more and looked down.

"Cam you know you make me blush" I said almost giggling.

"Of coarse I do…and I want to admit to why I do that to you." He said adorably.

"And what might that be Cam?" I said teasingly.

"Well I like you…A lot" he said blushing.

"You do? I didn't think you liked me I thought you liked sapphire my sister…" I said actually liking this.

"No I like you and….well…will you go out with me?" he asked.

"YES!" I said. He held my hand as he drove he saw his band mates at mc Donald's as we went in he ran up to them he held my hand.

"HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY GIRL FRIEND SAPHERIA!" he said and hugged me tightly. Chris looked over at me and chuckled.

"Well she is cute and smart you two will be good for each other." He said.

"Well I hope Chris!" I said.

"Baby want to order with me then we can talk to them well we eat?" Cameron said smiling at me still holding my hand.

"Yes that's a good idea." I said. We went to the counter and ordered are food it came quick and we sat down together and Chris came over to join us as we had are food.

"So guys how long have you liked each other?" Chris asked. I blushed.

"Since I saw cam for the first time when I was little." I said. Cameron squeezed my hand.

"I have loved Sapheria ever since I saw her, her scent so delicious, her skin perfect, her body lauange is perfection, and don't make me go into detail." Cameron said with a smirk.

"So all of a sudden Cameron you got the guts to ask her out finally." Chris said.

"Yes, I was going to ask her years ago but I was so afraid she would say no." Cameron said.

"I wouldn't have said no Cameron." I said with a smile.

"But that daxx guy he threatened to hurt me if I protected you." Cameron said.

"Well he is gone now because he graduated last year and I have you now." I said smiling more as I took a drink of my water.

"Well I just didn't want you to feel like you were in the middle of anything baby." Cameron said taking a bite of a hash brown.

"Well at least you two got each other now." Chris said.

"Guys want to go to a concert tonight?" Mason asked.

"Sure why not." Cameron said.

"What about your baby girl Cam?" Mason said.

"I will bring her, it will be her first black veil brides concert, and it will be with all of us." Cameron said.

"Well I would have to ask my uncle."I said.

"Why, he is a jerk and he doesn't do anything for you baby" Cameron said.

"I know its just he is my guardian until I am 18 and I have to deal with him." I said.

"Well I hope he says yes because I will only go if you go baby." Cameron said finishing up his food.

"I do to I hate being there with him alone." I said.

"It will be ok I will make him say yes baby." Cameron said.

When we finished Cameron duped off the tray and helped me up.

"Love…" he said and put his hand to my cheek.

"That man that hurt you so...I won't let him hurt you anymore I promise, I Love you more then any one else in the world and I don't want you to get hurt I love you so much Sapheria" he leaned down and kissed me blushing I kissed back. I blushed as he pulled away.

"I wont let him affect my life any more I have you now and I never want to leave you I never do I don't want to say good bye I want to sleep with you to watch the stars ever night spend every second with you." I said admitting that I am in total love with him.

"I will never leave you baby" he said holding me close to him in his arms I felt safe and I didn't want to let go.

"Could we ask my uncle before we get to school Cam?" I asked.

"Of coarse baby" he said and looked at Chris and Mason.

"Thank you." I said.

"Chris, mason meet us at the school ok." Cameron said.

"Ok we will see you love birds there" they both said, I blushed.

"Baby girl lets go." Cameron said as he walked us out to his car and opened the door for me. When he got into the car I blasted his radio station. He smiled and when we got to my house my uncle was drinking another bottle of jack, strait out of the bottle.

"See…" I said.

"Its ok love" Cameron said. When we got into my house my uncle looked at me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My boy friend and uncle can I go to a concert tonight with him?" I asked.

"How much is it?" my uncle asked.

"Like 40." I said.

"Ok, ok" he said and took out two twenty dollar bills.

"You can spend the night at his house because I got a date tonight ok." My uncle said.

"Ok and can I bring my guitar to school?" I asked him.

"Yes but don't break it or loose it." Uncle said.

"I know I won't." I walked to my room and Cameron followed I took out my electric guitar and plugged it into my amp.

"Baby I didn't know you could play guitar." Cameron said smiling.

"I just learned how to play." I said.

"Can I play you a song on my acoustic?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." I said.

"He ran out to his car and when he got in he smiled and sang just the way you are and smiled.

"You are beautiful baby angle." He said as we got closer are for heads touched, his hand on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and didn't want to stop the kiss. By the time the kiss ended we were both gasping for air.

"Your lips are so addiction." Cameron whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"Cam." I said and put my hand on his neck.

"Baby…" Cameron said

"Yes" I said.

"What are the creepy monsters that scare little kids?" he asked.

"Vampires, but I loved vampires as a kid, there perfection, there looks, there voice, so addicting to me." I said.

"So that's why you love me?" Cameron said.

"No, I love you for how I feel around you." I said.

"Do I act like a vampire to you?" Cameron asked.

"No, I was surprised you are one." I said.

"I'm like this because I've been waiting for you, my true love to be born, for my lips to have yours, to have you in my arms." Cameron said as his fangs extended.

"I wont hurt you baby, I promise." Cameron said.

"I know, I trust you." I said as he bit me gently, my heart sped up as he held my body closer to his. My warm body sinking into his arms that were holding me so close. As he finished devouring my blood he looked at me and licked his lips. My eyes he said were emeralds.

"Baby are you ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yea, just a little light headed." I said.

"I'm sorry baby." He said tears started to form in his eyes.

"Its ok love." I said holding Cameron close to me, his head resting on my chest, I closed my eyes and went under the covers and cuddled with him. And before I knew it I was sleeping with him. The boy I loved.

When I woke up Cameron was still cuddled with me I stared at his face, his beauty stunned me.

"Baby..."he said and opened his eyes, I blushed.

"You're so cute, what time is it?" Cameron asked.

"We missed school...oops." I said.

"Well I will call the guys and tell them we can go." Cameron's said taking out his phone in the process. He told the boys we could go and he hung up.

"We will meet at Mason's house." Cameron said.

"Sounds good, should we get something to eat before we go?" I asked.

"Sure why not" Cameron said. He got up and held my hand I fell into his arms once again.

"Sorry..." I said.

"Its ok I like it" Cameron said with a smirk. I got up and got my shoes on and smiled at Cameron.

"Your smile is sexy." Cameron said making me blush once again.

"You're so Dang cute Sapheria." He said and kissed my head.

"No I am far from cute." I said.

"No you're beautiful." Cameron said I blushed darker and playfully smacked him. He smiled and got the two concert tickets and showed them to me. We had front row tickets and also back stage passes.

"Oh my god Cam I thought they said no more back stage!" I said

"Well I happen to know Andy the main singer." Cameron said

"Oh god I love you so much." I said and kissed him. We got ready for the concert I put on my black skinny jeans, a black veil brides v neck shirt, a black veil brides necklace, and got my hair and make up on.

"Baby are you ready." Cameron asked me. He was in his leather black skinny jeans, a black v neck shirt, black veil bride's necklace, and his hair all done.

"You look so cute cam." I said as he kissed me.

"We look so cute together" Cameron said and took a picture and sent it to Mason and, Chris. When we got to the concert I smiled.

"Cam I have the tickets and the extra money." I said.

"Ok baby." He put on the back stage pass on my neck and his on his to.

"Cameron stop the sexy vamp crap god." Mason said.

"Well it's not like you are any different MASPN!" Cameron growled.

"Well I am not seducing my girl friend am I?" Mason said.

"Well that's because you don't have a girl friend mason." Cameron said.

"Yes I know and I don't want one ether." Mason said.

"Well your gay I get that Mason but please just stop saying stuff to me like that, I know you know what I am but like I love Sapheria and you have Ronnie ok…" Cameron said.

"So it's just not enough sometimes…" Mason said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron asked.

"I never get to see him, you see Sapheria every day."Mason said. It was silent till we got in to the concert. And when we got done with the concert Cameron lead me back stage Andy was humming his song.

"Her but A" Cameron said.

'Hey cam nice to see you again." Andy said with a smile.

"Of course." Cameron said.

"This is Sapheria the girl I was talking to you Andy." Cameron said.

"Damn cam she is so cute."Andy said standing up.

"Yes I know." Cameron said.

"And she is smells good." Andy said and when I looked he was right behind me.

"Andy I didn't bring her here for you to eat." Cameron said.

"I know is just she smells so good." Andy said.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked Andy placed his hand on my cheek.

"Shh child it will be over soon." Andy said as he bit me Cameron looked away. I felt a pleasure when Andy bit me, his hands pinning me to the wall as he devoured my blood like Cameron. When he was finished he looked up at me his lips blood stained.

"Andy." Cameron said. Andy walked to Cameron and Cameron slapped him.

"I said no." Andy went on his knees.

"Master please forgive me." Andy pleaded.

"Only this nice…" Cameron said helping Andy up.

"Baby it's time to go home." Cameron said

"Ok." I said following Cameron he held my hand. When we got into the car he kissed me leaning his seat back he put me on top of him as he kissed my neck.

"Sapheria, baby…" Cameron said as he went in for another deep kiss. It was all black for a while I didn't feel pain but deep pleasure. When I awoke we were home in my bed he was a little sweaty but asleep. I didn't think about it until the next say when I woke up.

"Cameron?" I said.

"Yes love?" Cameron said.

"What did we do last night?" I asked. Cameron blushed.

"I couldn't help myself baby girl I'm sorry."Cameron said.

"Well you didn't have to make it look like a dream." I said.

"I'm sorry it's just I had to do it like this because if you were awake fully it would of hurt because I am a vampire and you're a human and until I can turn you myself it has to be like this." Cameron said.

"It's ok I understand.

Chapter 2

Cameron and I didn't leave each others side for a few years. When he was finally able to turn me he didn't have the guts to do it. We are now seniors in college, but things started to change people started talking about him.

"Baby you know I wouldn't do it!" he pleaded tears rolling down his eyes.

"Then prove it Cameron!" I screamed. He looked at me his pure white fangs showing his skin pale I looked away.

"I'M SORRY!" I said holding my head. Cameron kissed me as I gripped his arm.

"Sapheria I love you please don't let them pull you in" he said as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…" I said feeling bad.

"Baby its ok." He said holding me close I saw my ex and growled as Cameron held me closer.

"Only a little but longer until we get to go Minneapolis to art college, we just needed to get are teaching degree baby, it will be ok." He said, his voice calming me down.

"I know it's just I want to leave right now…" I said.

"I know you do..." he said playing with my hair.

"Cameron what if some thing hurts you?" I said

"I will be ok baby we left Romania and no one followed us." He said

"Well I just hope your right." I said. He cradled me in his arms as the sun set came and it because dark outside. He held me close and looked into my eyes, and kissed me again.

"Baby I want to turn you into something like me I'm just afraid that I will lose you." Cameron said.

"You will never lose me cam." I said.

"Do you truly wish to be a vampire baby?" Cameron said.

"Yes." I said. His arms wrapped around my body and his fangs brushed up against my neck as he bit me this time I felt all the pain I screamed and tears rolled down my face as he pulled away holding me close to him.

"Baby I'm here." Cameron said as tears streamed down his face. When I calmed down I looked at his neck.

"Devour my blood Sapheria." Cameron said. I pulled him close and bit him.

"I'm so sorry…" he said and I fell into his arms exhausted. I fell asleep in his arms and then my alarm clock went off and he was gone.

"CAMERON?" I said, there was no answer. I looked around the apartment and he was no where to be found, but I found his necklace on the floor, the one that his mom gave him before she died. He wouldn't go any where without that on so something wasn't right. I called the police they came.

"So Sapheria is it?" he officer said.

"Yes" I said.

"Well we searched the whole perimeter we found some foot prints that were not identified in American but in Romania. Its some type or half man half demon it says matches the print." He said

"I knew it was after him…" I said

"Well we got the videos from the outside camera and you might want to watch this." He said grabbing his laptop and pressing play on the video.

It showed Cameron's neck all ripped up being dragger by his arms outside his wrists bleeding he was out cold.

"Sir is there anything that can lead us to where they went?" I asked.

"Well the camera was over here." He leaded me to the far camera in the front of the building and there was no blood like there was in the camera.

"Where is the blood?" I asked

"When we got here it was like this, there was no blood until we got are UV lights and we saw it." He said as he looks out the UV light and I saw puddles of blood.

"When did you go to sleep Sapheria?" he asked me.

"About two." I said

"So this thing came within a time sand of two in the morning to five in the morning." He said taking notes.

"What were you feeling before you went to bed?" he asked.

"I felt like something was watching us and following us since we left Romania because that's where his mom lives and his mom were on her death bed and I have felt since then that something wasn't right." I said. The officer was righting all of this down.

"Was there a man ever following you since her death?" he asked. I thought about it and remembered a man.

"Yes a strange man that always needed to be accompanied by this woman." I said. The officer took out a picture of this man and a woman.

"Are these the people?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well they are cereal murderers in Romania and they are being looked for." He said.

"But why would they take Cameron?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. I groaned.

"Well this is all we have for now mam I will keep in touch with you if we find anything new." He said and got into his police car and drove off.

Chapter 3

I looked at everything pointing to why they would do this to Cameron and not me. I was the one who was the princess not Cameron…but why him?

Chris called me. "Her Sapheria" he said.

"Hey…"I said back.

"You ok Sapheria?" he asked me.

"I'm ok…I just want to find him." I said

"I know and I know you will be the one to find him." He said

"Yep…" I said.

"Remember what Cameron always said…follow your heart." Chris said.

"WAIT! If I follow my heart I could find him," I said

"Yes that's what he is telling you; Cameron wasn't dumb at all was he." He laughed.

"Well who ever said that he was dumb?" I giggled.

"Well if you want some one to come with you on your journey I will be more then welcome to come" he said.

"Sure why not I could always use company." I said

"Well ill start heading over ok, if you think something is off call my cell ok?" he said.

"Ok just don't be to long." I said.

"I know, ill see you soon." He said

"Ok, bye". I said and hung up. I took the necklace that was Cameron's and put it around my neck I grinned and changed from my pajamas to my clothing. I put on some black skinny jeans and a sweater and tied back my black hair with a ribbon and got ready to go. When Chris got here he showed me the map of the world.

"And how do we know where to go?" I asked him,

"well where did you officially see this man?" he asked me, I took out a hilighter and highlighted New York city, Romania, The UK, and France.

"Ok there must be a reason why he choose these places to appear to you too." He said

"Yes there must be." I said. Chris looked all around on the map and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You two were together when you saw him right?" Chris asked me.

"Yes." I responded.

"Did you ever wake up to this odd feeling Sapheria?" Chris asked.

"Yes since we left the funeral in Romania it always felt like we were being watched by something but I just didn't know what." I said.

"Well what do you feel now?" Chris asked me.

"I feel pain and rocks." I said.

"Close your eyes". Chris said. I closed my eyes and I saw blackness a man striking me over and over again I screamed I saw trees and rocks and the man in Romania. Chris shook me I opened my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I know where Cameron is." I said.

"Where is that?" Chris asked.

"Romania…" I said.

"Well we have to get plane tickets

Well we have to get plane tickets now wont we." he said smiling.  
"Yea, I guess..." I said

Chapter 4

Like Chris said he got the plane tickets the same day and he told me to get my things packed and I did. He got the suit case and we got ready and got into his car and headed for the air port.

"Sapheria I do know that this is very hard on you and all because you love Cam." Chris said.

"Yes I know…" I said

"Well there is something you need to know about him then." Chris said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Cameron isn't who you think he is…" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Cameron might act all cool and mice when he is around you but he is a paid killer." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"He didn't want me to tell you…" Chris said.

"I can tell why now!" I growled.

"Please don't tell him that I told you, he will kill me." Chris said.

"Well I might have to do that to the both of you." I growled and blared the music. It was quiet for the rest of the car ride. When we got through all the things at the air port we got onto the plane and I looked at the new paper. I saw Cameron in a picture he was with another girl smiling. I threw the news paper out and turned on my iPod. Chirrs looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"NO!" I said tears forming into my eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked. I threw the news paper at his face he looked at it and had a sad look on his face.

"That's Cameron…" he said. I took deep breaths and he hugged me kind of because we were belted in. I got something to drink and fell asleep. And when I awoke I was in Romania.

"Sapheria I know where we must go." Chris said.

"Ok lead the way." I said. He led me through many dark forests and old ruins. But we got to a huge gothic style mansion.

"This is the place" Chris said.

"I can see that." I said. When Chris got up onto the door a man with long dark hair, pale skin, black pants on and a black trench coat answered it.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice was cracked.

"We must speak to Cameron." Chris said.

"Right this way." The man said bringing us to a room. The man knocked onto the door Cameron answered it. He was in his black skinny jeans girl in his room when Cameron saw me he darted for his shirt. Chris looked sick.

"Sapheria I can explain!" Cameron said.

"NO it's over!" I screamed and walked away from Cameron but he grabbed my arm.

"Can we please talk?" he asked.

"No get away from me" I said.

"Sapheria please." Cameron begged.

"I said no…" I said calmly and smacked his arm but Cameron didn't let go he gripped harder his nails dug into my skin.

"Cameron stop! You're hurting me!" I screamed and blood trickled down my arm from his nails, but he didn't let go, my eyes filled with tears Chris tried to pull Cameron off of me but got knocked out with one hit to the head.

"Listen to me Sapheria." Cameron said with a growl to his voice.

"Why! You are here screwing with other girls well I am at him miserable without you!" I screamed as my tears streamed down my face. Cameron's grip got harder as I fell to my knees.

"Please cam stop!" I said once again crying more

"Not if you don't listed-"an older man grabbed Cameron, Cameron let me go and walked off the man helped me up.

"I am truly sorry or his behavior to you Sapheria." He said. I gripped my arm as the man took out a black cloth and tied it around the bloody nail marks.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mason." He said.

"Why do you care about me?" I asked.

"I don't want the fool to hurt such a truly beautiful girl like you." Mason said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Cameron isn't Cameron because he isn't for you…Sapheria" Mason said.

"How?" I asked.

"Because he is a fool who took you for an idiot." He said glaring at Cameron.

"I didn't brother!" Cameron screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Then why would you hurt her?" Mason said.

"Master said if..."Camerons tears rolled down his face.

"Say it Cam!" Mason said.

"Master would have…killed you…" Cameron said. I looked at Cameron. Cameron was digging his nails into his arms; I grabbed his hands as mason watched me.

"Why did you hurt her?" mason asked.

"I don't know…" Cameron said his fingers in twined with mine.

"What if master finds out?" Mason asked.

"I don't care...I love Sapheria" Cameron said. As he kissed me once again like he did the night he was taken from me.

"Master!" mason said. Cameron hugged me close protectively.

"Cameron who is this girl?" he asked.

"Sapheria" Cameron said in return.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"Because I left clues behind, and you cannot take her form me again." Cameron said with a growl. To his voice.

"Well to bad." He said a guard took me to the master's lair.

"NO!" Cameron screamed trying to run after me, but people stopped him.

"You will never have her back Cameron." He said, as three guards moved me to the master's room.

"So you're the beauty Cameron is fighting for." He said as I backed up into the wall.

"Why so scared Sapheria, I won't bite…hard." He smiled as he came closer.

"My Name is Damien Stefan." He said. As I recalled he was in are history books at are school for the mass killing for innocent girls that wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"What do you want from me?" I said nervously.

"I want your heart." Damien said.

"Why mine?" I asked.

"I have been waiting centuries to destroy Cameron, he has everything in the world and when you came he fell in love with you. And I won't allow that." Damien said.

"Why not" I asked.

"Because I've waited for you to come since is as born, you're the human girl I was born to be with and Cameron thinks he can take that from me." He said with a hiss to his voice.

"But I love Cameron." I said.

"I know and that is his power, he is seducing, his touch is addicting, hiss soft and gently, his body perfect, he's a killer not me." Damien said.

"No he's not!" I said.

"How would you know? He did hurt you" he said with a grin.

"Just leave me alone!" I pleaded.

"I can't do that Sapheria and you know that." Damien said.

"Please Damien please." I pleaded once again.

"Why? So Cameron wins again!" he growled. Damien slapped me I cried out, I felt my cheek it was red and bloody from his nails. Cameron stormed in with a knife.

"Let her go!" he screamed

"Stop it Vampire boy." Cameron growled...

"Let the girl go or I will kill you." Cameron said again.

"Go ahead show her" he said. Cameron looked at me his eyes went black.

"Sapheria…I love you" Cameron said

"I love you to cam." I said as he looked at me protectively.

"What are you going to do Cameron?" Damien screamed as another man walked in.

"SETH!" I screamed. Seth ran to me and hugged me.

"Sapheria Cameron said for me to get you out of her." Seth said.

"But I cannot go without him" I said.

"I'm following orders we have to go now" Seth said and brought me outside the house started to crumble and fell I saw Cameron limping his neck cut , stomach, and cheek he fell and turned human his cuts deep I ran to Cameron but to see master come out of the rubble. He threw me to the ground and kicked Cameron in the ribs. Cameron spit blood and cried out master finished Cameron off with a shot to the face and walked off disappearing.

"CAMERON!" I screamed and ran to his side holding him close. His eyes silver.

"Please Cameron please..."I cried and held him close to me. I saw Mason.

"Sapheria…" mason said.

"What..." I asked.

"He won't live…" mason said to me my tears streaming down my face. Cameron held my hand weakly and kissed my hand.

"I love you baby boo…"he said to me as he got weaker. Mason looked at me showing his fangs.

"Mason…please save him..." I asked.

"Only if Cameron approves." Cameron shook his head yes. Mason leaned down and kissed Cameron's cuts, and they healed I laid down on the ground and watched. Cameron got up and smiled at me.

"Baby boo" he said and helped me up. His hands held my hips and my wrapped around his neck. He leaded down and kissed me again, his kiss so sweet at mason watched he smiled.

"I love you Cam" I said and hugged him.

"Sapheria I want to ask you something." He said.

"Will you marry me?" Cameron asked. My eyes widened and I looked at him he got in his knees and help out a diamond ring. I held his hand tightly Seth smiled.

"Yes" I said.


	2. love rated x

"Cameron..." I said waking up as he looked at me.

"Yes love" Cameron said.

"Im a vampire now what are you so afraid of?" I asked

"I don't know." Cameron said looking down at himself.

"Why cant we?" I asked.

"You could die if you get pregnant" Cameron said.

"I want to take that risk." I said

"But I don't want to loose you." Cameron said.

"Trust me this once please." I said.

"I would do it but I…" Cameron said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want it so you can just loose your virginity I want it to mean something to you." Cameron said.

"Anything you do is good enough for me, it is spical to me." I said.

"Promise me you won't take this for granted…" Cameron said.

"I never will I promise." I said. Cameron look off his shirt and pants looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Im ready" I said. Cameron kisses me deeply letting his ergs' that he has contained take him over.

"I love you" Cameron said as he kissed down my body UN doing my shirt then my pants with is teeth I looked at him only in my under garments he looked up at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I said nearly gasping as he undid my bra. His hand played with my thong strap then he pulled it off playing with me evilly.

"Ur a tease" I said.

"I know" Cameron said with a smirk.

"Please…" I said

"Ok baby." He said as he took off his boxers showing himself to me for the first time.

"Baby touch it." Cameron said putting my hand on him. He moaned and I kept doing it rougher.

"Oh baby." Cameron said. He pinned me to the bed and kissed me deeply I felt him up against me as his fingers entered me deeply it felt odd at first them I wanted more. He bit my neck and smiled at me.

"Do you want it yet?" Cameron asked me as he was panting and very turned on.

"Yes." I said as he thrusted himself in to me I screamed a little them moaned for him he smiled and pinned me harder wanting more of me. He kept going deeper and played with me as he made love to me hitting y sweet spot making me scream for more.

"Oh god what if I blow baby?" Cameron said.

"Its ok" I moaned in his ear as he kept going deep but slower then before to make me feel how big he was inside of me.

I kissed his neck as he bit his lip not waiting to cum just yet.

"baby!" he said. I gripped his hips lightly as he moaned loud and came in me, I moaned with him as he looked at me.

"Baby will you ride me?" Cameron said as he laid down.

"Yes" I said and stradeled him and he held my hips moaning for mor.

"uhhh." Cameron said and gasped again.

"Oh baby faster." I went faster he gripped my brests and sucked on the nipple I moaned and belt over more to let him as he came again in me but I kept going as he liked it.

When iw as exausted I fell next to him and he layed me down by back to him as he put himself in my ass I buit my lip.

"It wil only hurt for a second baby." He said as he thrusted I flinched but then the pain went away and he made love to me in eery way he could and came again. He pulled out an dheld me close to him.

"I love you so much." Cameron said. He was sweating and I was breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I said as are bodies's toughed and he looked down and smiled.

"I want to eat u." Cameron said pinning me down and spread my legs I bit my lip and moaned loud as he licked.

"You taste so good…" Cameron said making his tongue go deeper inside of me making me wet. He finished and licked me dry them looked up at me and licked his lips.

"Your so perfect baby." Cameron said and kissed me making me taste myself.

"You like how you taste?" Cameron asked

"Yes" I said sucking on his lip he let me holding me close. When I was done we cuddled close then it happened. I found out I was pregnant.

"Cameron darling im…" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"Im happy." He said and hugged me.


	3. erges

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked me

"For now" I said looking down at my stomach.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Cameron asked.

"I could take a bath" I said and Cameron smiled.

"Need help?" Cameron asked/

"Sure." I said and got up and took a deep breath. He took my hand and helped me get my clothing off and helped me in the bath tub and got warm water in.

"Thank you…"I said closing my eyes, Cameron got the shampoo and conditioner out and kissed me.

"I love you so much." Cameron said.

"I love you too." I said as he washed my hair. Then the phone went off and he answered.

"Hello?" Cameron said.

"Who is it?" I asked he covered my mouth. I looked scared and hehung up and uncovered my mouth.

"It was my father…" Cameron said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He…" Cameron said.

"He what?" I asked again.

"Doesn't accept the fact that I am going to be a father…" Cameron said. I looked down and held his hand.

"I'm sorry I mad you…a father…" I said Cameron looked at me.

"I love the fact that I am going to be a father for are baby but I don't know why he cannot just accept the fact that I love you more then anyone else in the world and I want this." Cameron said.

"Maybe we should go and see him." I said finishing up my bath.

"We could tomorrow after your ultra sound." Cameron said I smiled and got out drying myself off.

"ok." I said and hugged Cameron he held me and bit his lip.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm having ergs…" Cameron said looking down my body.

"They do it." I said.

"I can't hurt the baby inside of you." Cameron said.

"Be gentle then." I said and Cameron kissed me deeply his fingers trialing up my spine.

"baby say you want me" Cameron said

"I want you" I said leaning my head back and Cameron bit my neck and then brought me to are room pinning me to the bed this time he didn't stop he undressed himself and thrusted into my fast and then went gently doing this for hours when he was done he pulled out and came on my breasts he licked himself up licking his lips after. I kissed him tasting how good he was to me.

"I love you so much baby…"Cameron said holding me close.

"I love you so much too…"I said putting my hand son his face he was blushing and sweating a little.


	4. Haven

I looked at Cameron and smiled we were going to go to his dads to talk to him because his dad didn't rele wan to accept the fact that he was going to become a father.

"Ready to go baby" Cameron asked we just left the hospital I smiled and looked at him.

"Yes" I said.

"My mother is there to she said she has food for you because she is pregnant to and she knows how bad it is to want to eat." Cameron said.

"That's awesome." I said. When we got to the house it was huge it was a gothic mansion and Cameron looked nervice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I haven't scene my father for a while." Cameron said.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Its ok." When he pulled up he helped me out of the car and held my hand. His father was waiting and his mother was smiling.

"Cam cam!" his mother said and hugged him, Cameron's eyes got huge and I giggled then his dad glared at me. I stopped and his mother helped me in and Cameron looked at his dad.

"Don't look at my fiancé like that dad." Cameron said with a glare.

"You are my son and I think she isn't good for you." His father said.

"I love her and you will deal with it." Cameron said. His mother made some cookies and we were eating.

"So how did you meet are son?" His mother asked.

"We knew each other in school and we admitted we liked each other a lot and we started dating." I said.

"Well I think that is adorable" his mother said.

"Why is his father so against me?" I asked.

"Well because Cameron has never fallen in love before and he just doesn't want him to get hurt, i am not saying that you will hurt him I am just saying that's why he is being like this." His mother said.

"I understand." I said and Cameron growled at his father.

"Don't grown at me Cameron" His father sand and hit Cameron as hard as he could Cameron screamed and I heard a loud crack and ran to Cameron, his jaw was broken and I ripped off part of my dress and ties it around his head to keep his jaw in place as he healed slowly.

"Don't interfere child." His father said.

"To bad you hurt him." I said my eyes maroon.

"You're not scary at all." His father said.

"I don't want to be but you can't you just accept that he is going to be a good father?" I asked his father.

"Because I don't want him to end up like me." Cameron's father said.

"He won't" I said.

"And how do you know" his father asked me.

"Because we made this decision together and I got pregnant because I was ready and so wam Cameron. If we are not ready to have a child we wouldn't have made love to each other." I sad.

"that's what I said when I had to tell my parents I was a father but on the inside I wasn't ready and I was stubborn to tell them that I needed there help so I never did tell them, but when the baby as born I couldn't do it and I left and when I came back Cameron was 5 and he had no respect for me because I left, and I did beat him till he would under stand the fact that I was in charge and he wasn't, and I never wanted it to be that way but he made it like that." His father said. Cameron looked pissed off and he finished healing.

"I'm not afraid I wanted to have a baby with sapphire since I met her I knew she was the one for me, and she is the only reason I still walk on this earth and now you tell me I am UN prepared to father are baby." Cameron said.

"You are not prepared Cameron it isn't easy at all, you won't be ok…trust me." Hs father said.

"DAD why don't you ever believe me! I did all I could as a child at five for you! Let me at least have the love of my life and my baby!" Cameron said. His eyes were filled with tears. I looked at Cameron and he just looked away his father grinned swing tat Cameron has given up.

"Fine do what you want Cameron but remember that it could be a mistake." Cameron's father said. Cameron got up and held my hand bringing me to the car I bit my lip and hugged Cameron he started crying.

"Its not a mistake that we are having a baby." Cameron said holding me close.

"I know." I said.

9 months later…

"Cameron its time to go to the hospital.' I said in pain.

"Ok baby." Cameron said and helped me to the car and drove fast to the closest hospital, when we got there I was screaming. The doctor took em back he knew we were vampires and he knocked me out immedetly when I woke up I saw are baby boy he was healthy and I was alive cameorn was holding him and smiling.

"He made it baby." Cameron said smiling at him. Cameron went over to me are baby was perfect he looked lie Cameron and had my eyes.

"Hes beautiful." I said and Cameron let me hold him his eyes opened.

"He has your eyes." Cameron said.

"He looks like you so much." I said.

"But just as beautiful as you." Cameron said and sat on the bed watching me with are baby boy.

"what should we name him?" I asked.

"Haven?" Cameron asked.

"I like that name." I said smiling.

"Then haven." Cameron said and kissed me like he always did.

"He is so cute…" I said and looked up at Cameron who was grinning at us.

"would you like to sleep baby?" Cameron asked.

"Yes please." I said and Cameron took haven and watched him and myself as we slept.


End file.
